VIEWERSWARNED
by TheRedSparrow
Summary: What happens when you spend your WHOLE life as some two-bit TV star and not even know it? When Zeek finds out her life was sold to a TV station IN SPACE all hell breaks lose! Follow Zeek through her crazy quest to cancel her show!


**V.I.E.W.E.R.S-W.A.N.R.E.D**

What happens when you spend your WHOLE life as some two-bit TV star and not even know it? When Zeek finds out her life was sold to a TV station IN SPACE all hell breaks lose!!

Follow Zeek through her crazy quest to cancel her show and learn that when your in Show Biz, your in**, FOR BETTER OR WORSE**.

**

* * *

**

**Episode 1, Lights, Camera, AHHHHH!! **

* * *

(EDIT: I have changed the main leads name from Ricket to Riot. I have a few people think that this is about a GUY or that I stole this name from god knows where. Oo;

I realy don't understand stupid people.)

* * *

"Fweeet! Come here boy, I got lunch! Come on Spaz!!" At that call a small Strawberry blond dog came bounding over as fast as his little legs would take him. And that's fast.

"Hey now sit down and I'll give you some." she said to her faithful furry friend. Handing him a bite of her taco she giggled as he snapped it up and asked for more.

This, is Riot Ryot Renwaz. She 17 years young and is now out for the summer. That furry lightning bolt is Spaz, a Chihuahua, terrier, fox mix from who knows where!

Her amber eyes watched carefully as her dog played in the grass at the park. Giving a soft sigh she leaned back and watch the sky. "hmm, wonder if I should get going? Yeah, I should, Spaz!" she sat up and called out for the energetic mutt.

Laughter, cheers.

The small crowd made a lot of noise as Riot road by on her bike.

'ROAR!!' went the crowd as a team scored a goal in the game of soccer.

"Heh, maybe I should join a team this summer? Or that art club downtown? What do you think puppy?" asking her dog as she pedaled harder to get up the hill. The dog just turned in his basket to look at her as if asking 'do they give out free food?' reaching the top she then stopped pedaling and coasted down the hill.

Such a nice summer. How can anything go wrong?

"'Kay I'm home!!" Riot called out in the empty house. Empty?

"Dad? Where are you? Huh?" looking at the kitchen table where a note sat and she walked over.

'_Sorry but Bud is sick so I'm having to go out of town in his place ASAP._

_I left enough money to last you the week so take care._

_Lock the doors and no talking to strangers._

_Love you baby!_

_Daddy.'_

'awwwwww maaaaaaaaaan.' she thought sadly dropping the note back on the table and walking over to the counter and grabbing an apple. "It's times like these I wish I had friends. I'm sick of being alone! It's not fair."

Alone, almost always alone. Rick, her father is always overworked and sent out for crappy meetings around the country. He bought Spaz for her to keep her company while he was gone.

And the little dog did his job well. "Rarf!" he barked out trying to get attention. Picking him up she walked over to the couch and turned on the TV.

A few hours of watching cartoon later she had an idea. "Okay! My goal this summer is to make friends with someone who's not afraid to be them self. I wouldn't even care if they were from outer space! Hehehehehehe!" laughing at the thought of some little green guy and her being friends made her feel better. Spaz was happy for she was happy, about what he didn't know or care.

Somewhere, far beyond imagining, drifting quietly in the void called space someone was busy packing.

"uh, sir? Is this such a good idea? I mean if you get hurt or die, I'll have no job." said the meek voice of a little purple critter.

"Relax Berget!! It'll work out!! Have you no faith in me?" answered an excited voice from within what looked like a closet. Clothes were flying out and onto a bed as Berget watched on with worry for his boss.

'Please don't do something stupid, Please don't do something stupid, Please don't do something stupid!' Berget thought quickly. "sir? What are you, um, packing for?" The deformed, short and down right measly creature asked.

His boss skipped, yes _skipped _by and replied "duh, I'm going to Earth!!"

"…………….." Berget just stared with his big mouth hanging open. '………don't do something stupid, don't-' he stared to pray again.

'Today you sat up half asleep and stared

Into this cluttered empty apartment and died

What the where the how the why the hell

You can watch your step and still you'll never see the mines

Stay up man don't drown

Its time to go to town

Today is just another yesterday

You're back in the game again

You're going to win it in the end

Disconnect the dots and be on your way

Every day I see you' **-WHAP-**

"friggin' stupid alarm, merf." Pulling her hand back from the dresser and rolling over she went back to sleep.

..."** AHHHHHHHHHHHH!! FRIG!! I SLEPT IN!!" **Riot screamed as she flipped out of her bed and scrambled into the bathroom to do her morning routine.

An half an hour later she was running for the bus stop.

"Almost there, almost!" Gasping as she ran to the bus stop.

"**WAAAAIIIT!!** -gasp- oh thank you!!" climbing up into the bus she sat down to catch her breath.

"Sleep in again girly?" Asked Mr. Ruffle or Ruffs the bus driver.

"Yeah, thanks for waiting for me, can you drop me off at the Art Museum?" flashing a smile at the aged man.

"O' course girly, I can take ya there no sweat! But cha' gotta sing for meh. Darn radio broke." Teased the old man as he pulled out of the parking lot and drove off.

"oh fine, I've got a song stuck in my head anyways. Here go."

taking a deep breath she started singing.

"Today you sat up half asleep and stared

Into this cluttered empty apartment and died

What the where the how the why the hell

You can watch your step and still you'll never see the mines

Stay up man don't drown

Its time to go to town

Today is just another yesterday

You're back in the game again

You're going to win it in the end

Disconnect the dots and be on your way

Every day I see you sinking low

Dragging around like it was the end of the world

She's gone she's gone she's gone man let it go

Cause in the end she didn't turn out to be much of a girl

Stay up man don't sink

Before you have time to blink

Your 1 will walk through the door and want to play

You're back in the game again

You're going to win it in the end

Disconnect the dots

Disconnect the dots and be on your way

Thought you had it so secure so sure

Looking at the map and didn't see the detour

d.i.v.o.r.c.e. or something of that sort

Disconnect the dots my man the ball's in your court

Get yourself a shave and put on your best hat

The world is your aquarium and you are the cat

So dive right in and don't forget to swim

You're back in the game again

Stay up man don't drown!

Its time to go to town

Today is just another yesterday

You're back in the game again

You're going to win it in the end

Disconnect the dots and be on your way!!"

"hahaha, here's yer stop girly. Have a nice day!" Ruffs laughed, happy for the entertement.

"Thanks gramps! See you later!" Laughing with the old guy as she hopped off and bolted down the street.

Someone else also stepped off the bus and fallowed, lightly humming the tune the girl just sang as he walked after. His Green eyes watched as she jumped over anything in her way and she ran.

(NOTES: Normaly, I do comics. and lots of other pretty pictures. I have found trouble in writing out movements and places. lots of trouble. Chapter Two is abit better. Yes, this is in 3rd person I believe. I'd like some feed back please! I'm not a mind reader so tell me what you think! ...it'd be so cool to read minds... and maybe creepy to too)

**Episode 2,**

**/\/PuppyLove/\/**

_'Riot set her bag down and her little dog spilled out. "Huh?! Spaz! How'd you get in there?" she asked in shock. Stu had looked over and his whole face lit up. "A PUPPY!!" he cried as he dived at spaz, scooping him up and hugging the little dog.'_

**

* * *

**

**EPISODE 2.**

**/\/PuppyLove/\/**

* * *

Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap

That's the sound of walking down the museum hallway. The colorful floor tiles lead the way before her. Rows of newly hung Five by Five paintings lined the cream white walls.

But she wasn't here for the sights, she was heading upstairs to a studio.

-creeeeeeek- whined the old wood step. They all sang a different note and if you were quick enough you could make a song. Fun thing to do when bored.

The dim hallways were long and winding. Doors on both sides wore name plaques of false gold.

The tapping footsteps are now muffled in the blue carpet. Quietly humming as she walked, to the end of the hall, to the 3rd last door.

Arm reaching out, hand spread out and then grasping the cool door handle and turning it to the right she pushed it open. Studio 18. Her own room shared with two other artists. What luck! They're here today. One looked over, His mint green eyes wide and curious. The other was immersed in his pottery. Working silently as he willed the cay to take shape in his hands.

"ah, Riot right? Why are you here this mornin'? I thought you worked in the afternoon." Said the one who saw her walk in. He set down his paint brush and walked over.

"ah, yes! But I did some thinking and I wanted to know if I could work in the morning's with you guys? I get really bored and lonely here now that Maleea is gone to study in England." She replied bashfully while scratching the back of her head.

It was true, now that her art teacher is gone she got very lonely in this big room. It was stuffed with all sorts of nifty things they would use for art, there was even three potting wheels! And it had a HUGE wall to wall window that looked over the city. The best room Maleea would brag.

"It's fine by me, he's to quiet some days. Welcome Riot, I'm Stuart Westting but you can call me Stu." He chirped happily, sticking out his hand to shake with mine. I returned the favor and we shook on it. "My Name is Riot Renwaz, Call me Riot!" I smiled. 'such a nice guy' she thought.

"The guy is Carrel Gomez. He's wearing headphones right now so he's not hearing a word of this. Not very social." Stu added as an after thought. Carrel was still working, making a large vase with a very nice curve to it. "He'll be at that all morin', so best not to bug him." Stu warned. Sounds like this Carrel was ill tempered. Looking back at him she could see he very tall, with long jet black hair tied back and a dark complexion. Stu was rather average hight and had a light tan complexion with beach blode hair that was left short and messy. He was rather relaxed in a paint stained white tee and blue jeans.

"What are you making? Can I see?" He had some sort of painting going but she couldn't see what.

"Sure!!" Stu seemed to jump with joy at my question, such a happy person. Walking over to his easel she could see that it was painting of Carrel working on the wheel. The shades of yellow and oranges of the morning sun played beautifully of the canvas. "This is amazing!! It so pretty, and the colors bring the life out in this!" She gushed. Her own work was mostly 3D or found art and she often played in clay. Painting eluded her skilled hands for sometime now. But the art of Abstract was her pride.

Anything can be used, any color can be used and any style can be used too!! But It takes a creative mind to make it work! And skilled hands to put it together. The best Artists of Abstract can make their work Beautiful and disgusting at the same time. The can keep eyes mesmerized by the flow of shapes and contrast.

But many people just don't understand. If it not a person, an animal or a landscape they don't think it art. Such stupid people, one must be open minded about art or they'll never understand.

Riot set her bag down and her little dog spilled out. "Huh?! Spaz! How'd you get in there?" she asked in shock. Stu had looked over and his whole face lit up. "PUPPY!!" he cried as he dived at spaz, scooping him up and hugging the little dog. "Ayhehehehehehehehehehehe!! What a cute doggy!! What's her name? oh wait, it a boy puppy!!" Stu was talking so fast she had to stop and think, "uh, his name is Spaz and he should be home right now. Little bugger must fallen asleep in my bag." Riot sighed. Stu was just in love with Spaz. 'It looks so cute, them playing on the floor. That would make a nice picture. Reaching back in the bag she pulled out a camera and took some pictures of the two playing. Hehehe, it's like _two_ puppies! So cute!'

After playing around and talking, things settled down.

Taking a paint brush and some green and some shiny pearl white paint she walked by Carrel, heading back to her place in front of the window on the far left. A deep and quiet voice rang out behind her, "Who are you?" He spoke, that I guess means he's done. Turning to face she answered, "I'm Riot Renwaz. You didn't hear the conversation earlier but I'm going to working with you guys. I'll try not to get in your way." With a polite bow she turned on her heels and walked back.

Carrel looked a bit dumbfounded. But thought if she left him alone he was fine with it.

It was almost lunch time, Stu was laying on a table. After playing with Spaz for two hours straight he's finely tuckered himself out. Spaz on the other hand is still ready for more, jumping around and barking. Carrel must have the volume on his headphones turned up because he hasn't said a word about the dog and his barking.

"Rarf rarf!!" Spaz bounded across the room to the door and back again. Looking over and glancing at the clock above the door she saw that it was almost time for lunch. "Hey Stu, it's lunch time. Wanna call it a day?" Riot asked, picking up Spaz an setting him on the table with Stu.

"Yes!" Stu raised his hand and then sat up. "Hey I know an Ice-cream shop that'll give me free ice-cream!! Let's go there!" as he said this he raced to the door and swung it open, running face first into someone's chest. "Who put a wall here?! oh. Hi!" The man seemed a little stunned with his right hand out as if he was going to open the door himself. "Oh. yes. Hello." He said after his mind caught up. "'Excuse me!" He pushed past Stu and walked over to me, 'I don't know this guy do I? I need to pay more attention to people when I meet them! But those Gallery Parties are so drab and boring.' "Are you Riot?" He asked quietly. He stared from behind his round orange sunglasses. His Bright red hair was only a few inches off the floor and his deep green turtleneck made his hair seem on fire.

"Yes?" She was nervous, who could help it? He was a foot and half taller then her.

**"OMIGOSH!! I'M YOUR BIGGEST FAN!! CAN I HAVE AN AUTOGRAPH?! EEEEEEEEE!! ICAN'TBELIVEI'MHEREWITHYOU!!!!!!"** he gushed.

O-O; 'my ears... do they still work after that?' He was having a fangir-BOY moment and Riot was just stupefied.

'Okay, smile, I don't know what else to do STU HELP ME!!!' I put on a nervous smile and look to Stu for help, His jaw was dropped as his ears were blown out by the fan boy moment. 'Crap… he's not going to save me.' "So can I have your autograph??? Please!! PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE!!!!!"

* * *

**AFTER NOTES.** many things in this chapter and probbly more will be described here if needed.

A five by five is a five inch painting. It was made as an art challenge. Here in my home town it is held yearly. I failed twice. ;w;

Found art is a style challenge as well. Everything used must be somthing you found. Sticks, feathers, rocks and ect. can be used.

Pottery. You know, like clay? It can be sculpted and molded in to anything with enough time. I like doing abstract works. My sister does pots and people. She's very good at it.

I thinks that's everything that you might not have known. Fun Artsy Fartsy stuff.


End file.
